Rachel Witchburn
Rachel Witchburn is the main antagonist of 2007's Sydney White. She's the head of the Kappas and takes an instant dislike to Sydney when she notices the romance developing between Sydney and her ex-boyfriend Tyler Prince. She begins sabotaging Sydney at every chance she gets and seeks to prevent anybody, especially Sydney, from outshining her on the Hot or Not website. As the movie itself is inspired by Snow White, Rachel is inspired by Queen Grimhilde. She was played by Sara Paxton. Her story Sydney wants to be a Kappa, because it was her mother's dying wish or some such thing that her daughter follow in her footsteps. Unfortunately, the Kappas are led by the meanest of them all, Rachel Witchburn. This leads Sydney to occasionally compromise her morals like when everyone is given fifteen minutes to find a date before meeting at a diner and she grabs Lenny, only to allow the Kappas to ditch him and stick him with the tab. Then later, she obscures the fact that her father is a plumber, due to shame. Rachel hates Sydney, because she's a legacy and automatically a Kappa even though she is not Kappa material, because Tyler Prince appears to be into her and because Sydney is steadily climbing the ranks over at the school's Hot or Not website, where Rachel has been #1 ("the fairest of them all") for years. Of course, the answer is to publicly humiliate her by booting her out of the Kappas at the party held to introduce all the new pledges, leaving Sydney homeless. Few weeks or months later, Sydney wants Terrence to run for student council president so Rachel and all the Greek control she represents will be overthrown, and they do really well until Rachel, with Tyler's inadvertent help, proves that Terrence graduated and therefore is ineligible. She also has their house condemned so she can build a Greek Life center over it, a Also, Sydney and Tyler are on the verge of break-up because Rachel was like "I never could have done this without his help! Enjoy the Witchburn-Prince Greek Life Center!" You know it is Sad Times Central because Spanky tries and fails to tie a knot. So Rachel pays some man to hack her computer ("poisoned apple") and Sydney has to stay awake all night right before the big debate to finish a paper, then goes to sleep without setting an alarm. So the nerds are all concerned because the big debate is starting and Sydney is nowhere to be found, so Tyler finds her and kisses her awake after a really weird scene where he gives her a pep talk while she's asleep. Rachel says nothing will change if she's re-elected, and then Sydney makes some ridiculous speech about how maybe her party is made up of dorks, so Tyler is like "I'm a dork! I like video games!" and everybody started to say that we're dorks. When Rachel is defeated, the kappa sisters were ashamed of her because she is selfish and rude and force her to retire as a kappa sister. Then, Rachel screams and leaves angrily. Category:Movie Love Rivals Category:Live-Action Love Rivals Category:Female Love Rivals Category:Teenage Love Rivals Category:Villainous Love Rivals